Una casa del árbol y una manguera para las rosas
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Sino porque siempre había estado ahí el deseo de tener una razón por la cual volver y quedarse en algún sitio.


Disclaimer: SPN no me pertenece

Fic dedicado a Pauny, por el dái de San Valentín ^^

Advertencias:

Quizá me ha quedado muy en plan emo Dean, y quizá demasiado exagerado, pero, i don't know, es lo que me ha salido. Esto está en cierta forma inspirado en el fic de Dry (que es ÉPICO, tienes que leerlo), en que Dean siempre quiso tener un lugar al que llamar "hogar" y en lo que dijo en el _**5x12**_ ^^

_-¿Alguna vez pensaste que querrías algo como esto? Esposa, críos, todo eso.-_

_-No. Quiero decir, no es realmente lo mío, nunca más.-_

**_5x12_**

* * *

Siempre supo que ser cazador era su destino, su vocación. Lo supo porque se forzó a si mismo desde los diecisiete a decírselo durante día y noche. Se dijo que él no estaba destinado a una casa con una guarida en el árbol para los críos y una manguera para regar las rosas del patio trasero. Se convenció de que no eran necesarios, de que lo que en verdad importaba era vencer al monstruo del día y asegurarse de que papá y Sammy no se pelearan demasiado en el camino devuelta a la carretera. Se tapó los ojos por un tiempo, hasta que la venda se cayó y no tuvo más que admitir la verdad.

Porque quizá Dean podía ser feliz con la cerveza del día y dos hamburguesas de queso en su estómago, el Impala refulgiendo bajo el sol de Estados Unidos y Sam dormido en el asiento del copiloto con una cuchara metida en la boca. Feliz, pero no satisfecho.

No fue por la sensación de cuidar de Lucas en ese trabajo del fantasma del lago, o que Ben parecía más hijo suyo que el mismo Sam de John (tan similares y tan cabezotas, prácticamente iguales) que lo supo. Sino porque siempre había estado ahí el deseo de tener una razón por la cual volver y quedarse en algún sitio. Dejar la cazadora de cuero o el saco tirado sobre el sofá de la sala al regresar del trabajo y platicar con alguien sobre qué tal había ido el día.

Y, últimamente, ese alguien tenía rizos amarillos (de esos que caen suavemente sobre la espalda, y algunos de los mechones se escapan traviesos sobre el rostro) y unos ojos que guardaban una especie de inocencia casi infantil junto a un brillo audaz. Sin mencionar la sonrisa irónica, ni el "¿Quieres una cerveza fría, cariño?" que recibiría al intentar despatarrarse en la cama del dormitorio después de haberse lavado un poco la cara "Pues entonces mueve tu culo y ayúdame a preparar la cena".

Pero Jo había muerto, lo había hecho cuidándole las espaldas a él, y dándole una oportunidad para matar a Lucifer que el mayor de los Winchester no supo aprovechar. Había muerto, reafirmando así la teoría de Dean de que, cuando uno es cazador, debe ir por su cuenta, sin entremezclarse con otros, rompiendo todo lazo (porque los lazos son debilidad, y con preocuparse por Bobby, Sam y Castiel ya tenía suficiente). Jo había partido de este mundo recordándole lo que era el destino de un cazador: matar al monstruo del día y seguir vivo para matar al de la semana siguiente.

Una casa con una guarida en el árbol para los críos y una manguera para regar las rosas del patio trasero no existían ante la idea del maldito Apocalipsis, con su mundo desmoronándose a pedazos y la muerte de Jo (la única chica por la que pudo haber sentido algo diferente, algo más maduro a encuentros de una noche, que empieza con "a" y tiene cuatro letras), sobre sus hombros.

Hacía semanas que ella había muerto, y un par de días desde que él volvió a convencerse de que la felicidad no iba con su estilo de vida. No, al menos, por ahora. Así que, cuando vio a su antigua nana, rizos rubios parecidos a los de Jo, y mirada café, con casi el mismo brillo infantil de quien aún sigue creyendo a pesar de todo, fue que pensó nuevamente en lo que le fue quitado (Mary acomodándole la corbata en su graduación de la secundaria, una Jo volviendo de trabajar diciendo que ha quedado molida, un pequeño al cual llamar "campeón" y enseñar a jugar béisbol) y en lo que nunca tendrá.

Además, la forma en que Sam pronunció ese _nunca más_ y le miró a los ojos, fue lo que terminó por convencerle de que un hogar no era para él, que probablemente nunca lo fue, ni nunca lo sería.


End file.
